1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for enhancing hand gripping capacity during load lifting, and more particularly to a grasping and lifting aid designed to strengthen the weight lifter's grip and prevent weight training injuries.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Weight lifting constitutes a largely practiced type of sport that involves both men and women. In addition to being a type of sport, weight lifting is also utilized as a conditioning practice for other types of sport.
In weight lifting, the small muscles of the forearm, which direct the finger flexors to grip a weight bar for example, are used. These small muscles are required to lift a load for the purpose of conditioning, by repetition, the large back muscles.
It is obvious that significant weights and a great number of exercises are necessary to enhance the capability of a large muscle group, such as the trapezius and back muscles. Since the forearm muscles tire more quickly then the above mentioned large muscle groups, which are intended to be exercised, the user is exposed to the risk of prematurely dropping the load, or is forced to quit exercising untimely.
Attempts have been made in the past to address the foregoing situation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,950 dated Sep. 29, 1998 and granted to Parker for a “Grip Assist Apparatus” discloses an apparatus featuring a flexible gripping portion. The latter covers the palm of the lifter and provides a non-slip surface. A thicker, flexible top end of the gripping portion comes in direct contact with the weight bar and can be positioned between the bar and the lifter's hand. The grip assist apparatus also has a padded wrist portion that has two elongated flaps such that when the flaps are tightened around the lifter's wrist and base of the hand, they form a funnel-like opening.
Parker's apparatus presents several important deficiencies. First, one edge of the flexible gripping portion has a dimension which varies accordingly for very large or petite hands, even if one size would be able to accommodate a large variety but not all of hand sizes. Thus, a one-size-fits-all solution is not envisaged for this grip apparatus. Second, the flexible gripping portion is provided with a top portion containing a reinforced insert, which is approximately two inches long, and about ⅛ of an inch thick. This causes some fingers to be raised an extra ⅛ of an inch from the weight bar, resulting in an uneven grip. Furthermore, the flexible gripping portion does not cover all the fingers. Third, the wrist portion, when its flaps are tightened, forms a funnel-like opening that is larger at the distal end then at the proximal end. Thus, the grip assist apparatus wouldn't fit properly and smoothly against the wrist. Fourth, the apparatus is complicated. Use is made of wrist cushions, Velcro™ attachment, several stitched zones, etc. Since Parker's apparatus is designed to fit the hand in a particular manner, a left-handed and a right-handed version are required. Parker recommends that the latter are marked accordingly to prevent a user from mistaking a left for a right version. U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,570 dated Sep. 22, 1998 and granted to Grover for a “Wrist Harness Strap” relates to a device to be used in securing a grip around any round-like object. The device comprises a wrist strap for encircling the wrist of the user, a ring adapted to be attached to a grip pad, and a pair of straps. Each of the straps have an attached end and a free end. The attached end is secured to the wrist strap near the back of the wrist, proximally to the point of attachment of the ring. One strap is attached near each side of the wrist. Each of those straps is provided with a securing feature near the free end, so that one of the straps may be passed over a side of the wrist, passed through the ring and secured to the wrist strap. Grover's patent contains several short comings. First, as can be seen from the above description, the device is complicated. Second, it uses a Velcro™ attachment, which requires a second hand for fastening and does not provide a safe securement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,694 dated Jan. 14, 1997 and granted to Yewer, Jr. for a “Wrap Type Hand Glove” describes a sport glove of the type that is used for weight lifting, water skiing, and other activities. The glove has a palm panel, a back panel secured to a thumb side of the palm panel, a wrist wrap panel extending for the side of the back panel, which is opposite from the palm panel, and a tab extending from a side of the palm panel which is opposite from the back panel. A palm pad is secured on the other surface of the palm panel. A wrist-fastening patch is secured to the outer side of the tab. A second fastening patch is secured to the inner surface of the back panel. First and second fastenings are hook and loop type patches. A third fastening patch is secured on the outer surface of the wrist wrap panel. A fourth fastening patch is secured to a free end of the wrist wrap panel. Third and fourth fastening patches are male and female Velcro ™ panels. As can be seen from the forgoing description of Yewer, Jr.'s patent, the glove is complicated and cumbersome.
In conclusion, one can say that many of the prior art designs are complicated and cumbersome to use, and have a short-lived life.